1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an auto-eject pull handle for a travel bag and more particularly, to a safety structure installed in an auto-eject pull handle for a travel bag to prohibit accidental ejection of the pull handle.
2. Description of the Related Art
The design of a travel bag must consider many factors. In addition to light and durable characteristics, the factor of ease-of-use is also important.
For example, a travel bag is usually equipped with a retractable pull handle to facilitate hand carrying. As shown in FIG. 1, the retractable pull handle 1 is installed in the back side of the travel bag. When not in use, the retractable pull handle 1 is received inside the housing 2 of the travel bag with the grip 1a exposed to the outside. The housing 2 has a top recess 2a for accommodating the grip 1a, maintaining the whole sense of beauty of the travel bag.
However, the limited space between the grip 1a and the bottom wall 2b of the top recess 2a does not allow insertion of a hand. Pulling the grip 1a out of the top recess 2a is not easy. To overcome this problem, an ejecting mechanism (not shown) is provided and locked in the pull handle 1. By means of pressing a control button 3 to unlock the ejecting mechanism, the ejecting mechanism ejects the pull handle 1 upwards from the top recess 2a to a predetermined elevation (see the imaginary line shown in FIG. 1). Thus, a big space is left between the grip 1a and the bottom wall 2b of the top recess 2a for the insertion of a hand to pull the pull handle 1 to the extended position.
According to the aforesaid arrangement, the control button 3 is exposed to the outside for convenient operation. Because no safety means is provided to prohibit accidental triggering of the control button 3, the control button 3 may be forced to unlock the ejecting mechanism accidentally by an external force, causing an accidental ejection of the pull handle 1. Therefore, an improvement in this regard is necessary.